Droogs Again?
by BlueKait
Summary: This is a story about Opera reuniting with Alex 5 years after A Clockwork Orange.
1. Prologue

Hello there. My name is Opera and I am 20 years old. I live alone in Britain with no family. Both my parents were killed by a gang led by a kid named Billyboy when I was at work. I am going to tell you the story of me and Alex. This is the first time of me talking to anyone about him. I never really told anyone this story.

We were best friends growing up. We did everything together, like going to the local playground and doing homework. It is difficult to say we were and you may find it hard to believe me. It was one of those relationships I would never forget.

Alex was not a drugged up, Beethoven-loving, raping teenager you all thought he was. I do not exactly remember him wearing fake eyelashes either. That bothered me. He was sweet, handsome, and charming. A perfect gentleman he was. Alex was a ladies man but never leave me. He was by my side and protected me from gangs like Billyboy's. He always makes me laugh when I was upset. He was there for me as I was for him. Overtime, I developed a crush on him. I thought I found someone who understands me. Somebody who accepted me for who I was. I loved him for that.

But then, everything begins to change.

As we are growing up, we became more and more distant. We were not hanging out as much and Alex's personality became to change. He was not like himself when we started high school. When I found out he was raping women and killing innocent people for fun, I lock myself in my bedroom and cried for days, knowing that was not the Alex I knew while growing up. He also found new friends and began to speak in this weird street language. Then he drunk this drugged milk with some sort of alcohol in it.

He was no longer _MY_ Alex. He was _THEIR_ Alex.

I thought it was a phase. But he was keeping it up. I know I had to do something to get my Alex back to normal. He wanted change. He wants to go back to normal. Get his life back on track. The ring of torture shall end. You readers already know his side of the story and he left me out of it. Now, it is my turn. No one listens. I hope you will. So, I get on with the story.


	2. Taking Me Home

I walked home from a late shift at work. I work at a local bar. It was late at night and I was feeling uncomfortable because gangs do awful things at night. I so happen walked past an alley-way and I sensed somebody was watching me. To keep calm, I began to sing to myself,

_"Have you ever yearn to go, past the world you think you know? Been enthralled to the call of the beauty underneath?"_

I heard a shuffling of feet and quickly turned to see something move in the alley-way, as if they were getting away from my view. I slowly walks up to the alley-way with caution, in case it was a gang. I didn't see anything and turned away to continue walking. Then I felt a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me into the alley-way. A second hand covered my mouth and a voice whispered in my ear,

"Don't go down there. Billygoat Billyboy and his gang was down there, looking for someone like thou."

I slowly turned my head to see who it was. I couldn't make it out but it looks like someone around my age. The guy removed his hand away from my mouth and went to see if Billyboy was gone. He came back, took my hand, and we both started to run. I could hear voices behind me, telling us to come back and fight. I was assuming is was Billyboy and his gang. I look back to see them chasing after us.

"Excuse me, but where are we going?" I managed to ask.

"Thou will viddy, little sister. Thou will viddy," he replied.

I have a feeling like I heard that somewhere but this is not the proper time to crack this street talk down. We were being chased down by a couple of thugs. I think we lost them, I can't hear them no more. We ran all the way to the flats of Municipal Flatblock 18a. The guy leads me to the door 10-8 and took me inside. I wanted to ask more questions but don't want to annoy him. He didn't look like the gentle folk. He finally asks me my name.

"Opera. My name is Opera," I answered, smiling.

"And thou would like to spend the nochy?" he asks gently.

Unaware with this street slang, I accepted the guy's offer and he quickly went into another room to get it ready for me. While he is doing that, I went to look around his home. I noticed on the alter was a picture frame with a picture with a boy and a girl. The boy reminded me of my old friend, Alex. Of course, the girl was obviously me. I picked up the picture frame and looked at the picture. The memories flooded my mind.

"Thou feeling alright? A bit fagged, aren't thou?" the guy asked as he enters.

"I'm fine, thanks. I haven't gotten your name yet. What is it?" I asked, curiously.

"Alex DeLarge," he replied innocently, tilting his head slightly.

I nearly dropped the picture frame but managed to put it back on the alter. My old friend. The very same, childhood friend I haven't seen in years and he saved me from being brutally raped by a group of nasty men. No wonder he looks similar and speaks the way he did when I last seen him.

"Alex?" I gasped, "My little Alex?"

"Appy polly loggies, love. Thou's gulliver is in pain. Thou must spatchka," Alex told me.

He led me into a bedroom he made for my comfort. As soon I got into bed, he kneels beside the bed and starts to pet my long hair. I started to feel safe around him. I am sadden he doesn't remember me at all but as long I know him, I am fine. He kisses me on my forehead and heads for the door. Standing in the doorway, Alex says,

"Goodnight my little devotchka. See you in the morning, love."

He turns off the lights and closes the door. I stare into the darkness, wondering about today's events. I slowly start to fall asleep, thinking about going home.


	3. Getting Closer

I felt arms around my body when I woke. I struggled to turn my body without disturbing the owner of the arms. It turns out it was Alex. I started to play with his hair until I felt his arms loosen their grip. I smiled.

"Hey there. You didn't tell me you were going to sleep with me. Silly Alex," I said, laughing.

"Thou shall laugh, love."

I laid on my back and sighed. I have to get to work or my boss would have a fit. I rolled out of bed. Alex took my hand. I looked at him before I shook him off. He had those big, innocent blue eyes with a sweet face and a goofy grin. Alex tilted his head alittle, which is quite adorable. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Don't go, little sister."

"Why not? I got work to go too," I questioned.

He sighed and let me go to work. I felt like he wanted me to stay, but I couldn't. Working at the bar was hard enough, but ditching it was much worse.

* * *

After work, I went back to Alex's flat to ask him to walk me back home. As I entered, there was people in the living room. Before I asked where Alex was, I recognized them. If I remember, their names are Georgie, Pete, and Dim. Alex came out of the kitchen, saw me, and slowly went back in. To avoid awkwardness, I greeted them in a friendly manner.

"Good afternoon, Alex," I called to him and then looked at the guys, "Hello boys."

They chorused, "Hello."

Alex came back out and gave me a cup of tea. I took a sip. It was really strong but I assume that is how he drinks it. I wasn't bothered by the strong cup of tea, but I was bothered by his friends' questions. I managed to create a back-story.

"Oh, I am his ... er ... girlfriend. Yea, his girlfriend."

Alex gave me a dirty look. God, why does he cute? I wink at him and continued the conversation with his friends.

Pete said, "I don't believe you."

I went to Alex, took hold of his head, and kissed him directly on the lips. Alex took it by surprise, then realized what I was doing and kissed me back. After that, we continued to talk. Shortly after his friends left, Alex pulled me close and whispered in my ear,

"Listen, little devotchka. If thou really loves me, then a agreement must take place. Understand?"

I nodded and looked at him. He is really beautiful when mad. Alex leaned for another kiss. This one was a true kiss. I can feel his hand go up my shirt and grab my boob. In return, I stuck my hand down his pants. That made him flinched and broke the kiss.

"Got you, didn't I? Little Alex, you should have thought twice," I laughed.

He glared at me. Then he gave me the most innocent smile. I shook my head. I don't really that he tried to be so innocent but it is not working on me. I had some younger cousins that do it to me.

"Fair enough," Alex replied.

"So, you going to walk me home like a gentleman you are?" I asked.

He walked me home. I live in Downtown, across that Korova Milkbar everyone goes too. Yes, that is where the awful drugged milk is bought and, from what I am told, Alex and his gang hangs out. I should feel really awful living around this area. People having hangovers and who are too drunk to know how to walk on their own two feet. That is why I promised myself not to go in there. Anywho, Alex walked me into the apartment complex, where I led him to my apartment. We went to the second floor and I went the apartment 13. I opened the door and we went inside.

"Is this one lives?" Alex asks

"Yep. It was my parents' before they were killed," I answered.

"How?"

I looked at floor and replied, "Well, a gang somehow broke in and ... brutally raped my mum and murdered my father. That is why I asked you to walk me here. I don't want the same fate."

I shrugged. I think I was tearing up, I felt that my cheeks were wet and Alex wiped away the tears. He lifted my chin and looked me in the eyes. I never cried in front of anyone, especially Alex. I usually tuck myself away from the world and cry till I have a major headache and fall asleep.

"Don't cry, love. It will be alright," Alex comforting me. I sniffled. Alex was heading for the door and when he reached it, he looked back at me.

"If thou needs me, thou knows where to go," he offered and left, closing the door behind him.


	4. Sleep

Knowing Alex, he is probably over Korova Milkbar. I thought he'd be in his flat but I couldn't find him there. As soon I walked in, though I promised I won't, it was empty except for a few people. A gang approached me and began to taunt like if I was some child. They were sexually harassing me. I couldn't escape, they surrounded me. I sank down to the floor and began to cry. They began to pull my hair, kick me, punch me, and grabbing my clothing. I cried for help. Then, I heard a familiar voice.

"Welly, welly, welly, welly, welly, welly, well. If it isn't fat stinking billy goat Billy Boy in poison!"

I called Alex's name through my tears. All I needed was Alex. I know coming to this dreaded place was a bad idea but I needed his help. Billy boy and his gang turned to see Alex. Alex and his gang were ready to fight.

"What do _you_ want?" he sneered.

"Leave that devotchka. She's mine. Come and get one in the yarbles, if ya have any yarbles, you eunuch jelly thou!" Alex cried.

Everyone else, including the bartender and DJ, knew there was going to be a fight and left in a hurry. The two gangs began to fight. I crawled underneath one of the tables and watch them fight. I stopped crying with my face red but the rest of my body hurts. Alex just whacked Billyboy with one of the statues but Billyboy did a comeback and knock him down. Furious, I got out of my hiding place and grabbed a random object. I approached Billyboy with such anger and fiery in my voice.

"No one. _Dares_. To hit. My friends like that, you filthy little brat!"

I whacked him so hard, my weapon of choice broke in half and I fell down. I felt a sharp pain on my side and yelped. Than I heard a crash. Billyboy fell on one of the tables and it broke in pieces. The fight didn't take long because most of Billyboy's gang was either knocked out or ran off. Georgie found me and stuck out his hand. I took it and he pulled me up. I was bruised and bleeding a bit.

"Is the devotchka alright?" Dim asked.

"No, she looks like she's krovving" Pete answered.

I looked on my side where they were trying to clean. I wasn't bleeding a little, I was bleeding _alot_. I yelped again when Pete was tying a cloth around my wound. Today is probably not my day, at all. The gang helped me walk to my apartment. I leaned against Alex as I slowly sat down on the couch with deep breaths of pain.

"Thank you, guys. I hope you aren't mad at me," I managed to say.

"What where you doing in there, Opera?"

I caught that Alex didn't talk in his daily street slang language. That means he is either serious or concern. This time, it was both. I didn't want to offend him by making up lies, I wanted to tell him the truth. I sighed.

"I ... I thought since you guys hang out there, I might want to try it out..." I started.

Alex glared at me with a expression that says he didn't believe me. I didn't know it was going to be so difficult to get through him. Dear God, please let him believe me this time. I don't think I can take much of his glares anymore.

"Okay, fine. I wanted to talk to you but couldn't find you. So I figured you were at the Korova Milkbar. Better?"

Alex smiled and nodded. That's a sign for yes. Thank goodness that he believed me. I tried to stand, but the pain from my side caused to me sit back down. They decided to pick me up and lay me down on my own bed, gently. They were such gentlemen, but it was strange. They usually would rape a woman when they get a chance, but not me. They were treating me differently. So I had to ask.

"Why are you guys treating me differently?"

"What makes you think that?" the gang chorused.

"Well, you would rape a woman when you can. But not me," I responded nervously.

Alex sat on the bed, beside me. He took my hand and looked into my eyes. It was those same big, blue puppy-dog eyes he gave me earlier. He said, "You are my droogie. Droogies stay together, no matter how long they were separated. That includes you."

I smiled big. He _DOES_ remember! I yelped again. Stupid wound. Alex and the gang decided to leave me to rest, coming now and then in the next few days to check on me. Pete, being the medical one, comes and changes the bloody bandages. He also been teaching me the street slang, or nadsat, so I can understand what they were saying. You know, me beening raised differently than everyone else. It makes me feel different. But I guess I'm outsider. My revenge for Billyboy has been boiling up lately too. When I get better, I going to get him sooner or later. It was his fault, after all. I am bed-bound and injured. All I need is sleep. And that is what I did.

Sleep.


	5. Can't Come Back

I woke up, startled. I had a bad dream and it involves the guys. I been in bed for days, I'm sure it was nothing. With a little pain from my side, which is healing quite nicely, I slowly got out of bed. After I put my hair up in a ponytail, I walked into my living room to find that Pete and Alex crashed on the couch. They look so innocent and young for their age. I decide to go to the kitchen so I can make coffee. But I accidently ram my knee on the corner of the coffee table. The sound was loud enough to make Pete and Alex sat up, wide awake. They automatically got up and try to help me go to the kitchen.

"Nope, nope, nope. I'm fine. I swear I'm fine," I said.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. The pain in my knee caused me to limp alittle. Pete and Alex looked at each other as I walk to my kitchen. I just wanted coffee. Scratch that. I am in need of coffee. But I seem to have difficulties making it because Alex came over to shoo me out of the kitchen and starting to make the coffee for me. I went back to the living room and sat down. Pete wanted to check the wound and removed the bandages. He says it was healed completely but the downside is I will have a scar. I thought it was cool to have one cause I have a story that goes along with it. But still, I hated Billyboy for it. If he didn't come to harassed me, I wouldn't be in this hot mess. Alex came back out with a cup of coffee and puts it on the coffee table, in front of me. I said thank you, picked it up, and took a sip. I jumped a bit.

"Fuck, it's hot!"

Realizing what I said, I covered my mouth. They both looked at me.

"What? You guys swear in your nadsat talk."

"I never heard one swore, little sister."

Crap, Alex started his nadsat talk again, meaning I'm healed. I wanted fresh air, wanting go outside. I sighed and started to walk towards the door. I felt a grip on my shoulder. I turned around and Alex pinned me to the door. I felt nervous of what he is going to do to me, knowing his history around here. If he rapes me right now, I swear I'll knock his little ass on the floor. What I get surprised me.

"Wait, little sister. Where is thou going at this hour?" Alex asked.

"Outside to get fresh air. Is there a problem?"

"Yes. Best if me and Alex take care of it and you stay in here. Remember the last time?" Pete answered.

I put my hands on my side and rubbed. I do remember. I was bed-struck for a couple of weeks but what I did was for a good reason. I sighed and let them go. Once I can no longer hear them and they are out of view sight, I shut the door behind me and went to sit on my couch. There was Alex's hat on the table. Crap, he left it. I picked it up and there is a note underneath.

"_'Little sister, thou can keep my hat for keepsakes. Thou can remember little Alex DeLarge'_"

How cute of him. I started to think of what they meant. What do they mean they'll take care of it? Is it that bastard, Billyboy? There is one way to find out. I will have find where they went.

* * *

I hurried down the street to the Korova bar, with Alex's hat on. I suspect they would be here. But before I even open the door, it sounds like something bad is going on in there. I told myself it will be fine. It's still daylight, so everything will be fine. I am just overreacting. Once I entered the Korova, it seemed normal.

"Little sister, what is thou doing at the Korova Milkbar?"

I whipped around to find Alex and his gang. I was caught. With Alex glaring at me, I had to tell the truth. Not with his haunting blue eyes staring into my soul. Not a chance. I was sick of being indoors because of one fight and I got injured. I was still figuring out how I got hurt.

"I ... I was curious in what you guys were up too. Besides, I need the fresh air," I replied

It was true. But the looks I was given tells me they didn't believe me. Alex took me into a different room. I was in fear. I always in fear as long as I can remember. He was always serious when we were growing up. I think he spiraled into what he is today when we separated. I looked away from him and tried to focus on a couch.

"Look at me, love. Thou shouldn't be here. Thou can't come here," Alex stated.

I looked at him. His blue eyes, even with the false eyelash, told me he was hurt. I knew he wanted me to come here to be with him. I understand that it was for my safety. Trust me, I don't want to get killed either. I was tearing up. I never cried in front of anyone, including Alex.

"Okay, Alex. I guess I can go home now," I choked.

I took off the hat and sat it on the table. I looked at Alex for one last time, tears were flowing down my cheeks. I turned and walked out of the Korova without saying goodbye to the boys. I understood what he meant, since that fight. I was told to never get involved in fights, but Billyboy hit Alex and knocked him out. I was furious. If only my mother was here, she'll understand. When I got home, I laid in my bed and cried myself to sleep.


End file.
